Why Did I Sign Up For This
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Based off April 3rds new Episode. Carlton asked Juliet a favor and it comes with surprise... spoilers!


**Why did I sign up for this…**

**After last night's episode (4/3/13) I couldn't get this out of my mind. I am going to try adding more chapters to other stories soon!:)**

Carlton Lassiter looked at his partner Juliet O'Hara, he has done so much for her that he knew she would do this favor for him, for his own happiness and mostly to keep her sane. "Could you do me a favor?" He asked she looked at him, unsure what he would ask but it couldn't have been good now that Ursula Gibbs just asked his new Fiancé Marlowe too take a drug test. Why did I sign up for this Juliet started to wonder?

"What Carlton?" Juliet said as he held up a vase to her.

"You mind well you know peeing in this vase so Marlowe doesn't go back to jail?" Lassiter asked. Juliet couldn't believe she was agreeing on this one but if it made her partner happy and get him out of her little house with Shawn she would be fine.

"Sure of course Carlton but I am not doing anything else for you, just go make small talk with Ursula and I don't care about what just go." She said and walked out of the room, letting Lassiter go talk to Ursula as much as she dreaded it.

After a few days Ursula showed up at the station and walked up to Carlton's desk.

"Yes Ursula what are you doing here?" He asked. This was the last person he really wanted to see.

"The test came back." She said sitting down, It was the last thing he wanted her to do but whatever.

"Okay well Marlowe is at the house now why couldn't you go see her yourself instead of coming here."

"I wanted to be the first to tell you." She said. Juliet tried not to listen in but she couldn't help it, she even told Woody with this lady.

"Tell me what that Marlowe passed the drug test you gave her because she wasn't drinking or doing drugs at the time as I said." He said. Ursula laughed.

"No that your girl cheated on you somehow because she's pregnant." Ursula said. Carlton choked for a second on the gum he was chewing.

"What are you talking about?" He said. He knew that Marlowe didn't cheat on him she wouldn't that's when it clicked. He looked at his partner she heard exactly what Ursula said, she was white as a sheet.

"Well I will talk to Marlowe about this…But now you must go or see your new boyfriend."

"Ah yes I will thank you bye and good luck." Ursula said walking away texting Woody. Carlton went up to the test where Juliet was sitting.

"Did you hear what she said?" Carlton asked, Juliet shook her head but didn't say anything.

"If you need to go for a walk or something like air you can?" Carlton said bending down too look at Juliet.

"I'm pregnant…" Was all she could say, Carlton looked at her he could tell she was about to cry or something.

"It's Shawn's right?" Carlton asked. Juliet slapped his arm.

"Of course it is I love him I would never cheat." She said. She still couldn't believe this.

"No signs at all?"

"Uh no not really just saying we ….I have to go." Juliet said getting up, Carlton stood up with her.

"You know it will be alright." He said, unsure how she would handle telling Shawn I mean he's the one who is well like a child and he has stepped up moving in with her but it's Shawn Spencer for crying out loud.

"Thank you Carlton." Juliet said. He gave her a small hug and let her walk away. He couldn't believe that was happening…Oh god he's going to have to find a replacement partner and even worse he might have to deal with Shawn more. Why…Just then Ursula and Woody walked up stairs.

"Oh Woody you are back from the dead." He said with a laugh.

"Carlton go mind your own business." Ursula said.

"I called Marlowe your test was negative so it was false." Carlton said then let the two walk away. Before the day could become worse or longer then it was he took his gun, badge, wallet, and keys and left to go see Marlowe.

**Sorry couldn't get this out of my head I mean Juliet obviously wouldn't do that for Carlton anyways because it's a federal offense I think anyways hope you liked it!:) Lauren :)**


End file.
